


500 Days of Jaeseok

by ajaeprince



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeprince/pseuds/ajaeprince
Summary: Healing Process





	1. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10cm - 안아줘요 (Hug Me)

Day One to most people are about their first day as a couple but for one Choi Sungyoon, day one starts the day he meets one Park Jaeseok.

Immediately, like a movie music builds as a towering man strolls down the hallway to the pantry. 10cm’s 안아줘요 (Hug Me) fills his head and clouds his mind. The man smiles at him. Sungyoon realizes all too well he has been staring the entire time.

“Hello,” the man greets with a bow. “My name is Park Jaeseok. Today is my first day here.”

Sungyoon bows back. “I’m Sungyoon.”

“Sungyoon sunbae,” Jaeseok says.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 유하정(Yoo Hajung) - Silly Love

Sungyoon knows he should work; he cannot help but watch over the new intern like a hawk though.

Jaeseok is very tall with a face chiseled by Michelangelo himself. He looks like an actor. Park Bogum is probably relieved this handsome man is not out to take his place. Sungyoon wonders why Jaeseok is willing to work in this boring office — crunching numbers and stapling files for eight hours when there is a wild world of opportunities for him out there.

Jaeseok glances behind which makes Sungyoon avert his eyes quickly.

The excel sheet on his monitor burns his eyes.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 옥상달빛 (OKDAL) - 선물할게 (I will give you a gift)

Jaeseok sits infront of Sungyoon in the cafeteria downstairs. “I hope you don’t mind me taking this seat, sunbae. I don’t know anyone well yet.”

“It’s been three days,” Sungyoon dumbly answers.

Jaeseok blushes.

Sungyoon adds, “You can join me anytime if you want. It’s also alright to drop the sunbae. I haven’t been here long.”

“Oh, how long have you been with the company? And how old…”

“I’m 24. Been here since I graduated.”

Jaeseok lets out a noise. “That’s long, sunbae.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m turning 24 on November.”

Sungyoon catches himself from making a big grin.


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4men - Baby Baby

Sungyoon finds himself humming. Jaeseok whips in his direction. His face is scrunched up in what seems to Sungyoon as disgust.

“What’s up with you?” Sungyoon asks coolly.

“Were you just about to start the day with Michael Jackson? You are aware of the child molestation cases, right?”

Shock does not even begin to describe Sungyoon’s state.

“Sunbae, you cannot be  _ that _ guy. Please tell me you are better than this.”

Red in the face, Sungyoon says, “It’s Baby Baby by 4men.” He defends himself further by singing the song. With every word, Jaeseok’s face softens.

“Sorry, sunbae!” He laughs.


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J. Rabbit - Let's Fall in Love

The sky is gray and Sungyoon’s eyes are drooping. A cold can presses onto his cheek and he jolts awake. The first thing he sees is the face of a smiling angel.

“Sorry to wake you, sunbae.”

Sungyoon mumbles something but accepts the can of coffee with both hands.

“Did you have a late night?”

Sungyoon groans. “Watched Rosemary’s Baby.”

If Sungyoon had any expectation of Jaeseok’s laugh, the reality is a million more times better. Jaeseok laughs as if with punctuation. It is breathy, oddly more comforting than a warm blanket on a rainy day. Sungyoon finds himself smiling.


	6. Day Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeze - 일기예보 (Weather Forecast)

In the corner of his eye, Sungyoon can see threatening clouds forming. He shuffles his papers and slowly packs his things.

“Dang it. I didn’t bring an umbrella,” Jaeseok complains.

The rain falls long violent and loud drops.

Before Sungyoon can stop himself, he says, “I have an umbrella. We can share.”

Jaeseok smiles and as he does so, the clouds open up and the sun shines upon the city again.

“Oh,” he comments to the now bright sky.

“Dang it,” Jaeseok says smiling. “I didn’t bring an umbrella. It’s too bright.”

Sungyoon mirrors the big smile on Jaeseok’s face.


End file.
